Dark Fire
by Arcaine Kid
Summary: A story about a mysterious Pokemon that must find its true destiny along with a girl in a world that has changed. My first fic anyway, so any mistakes don't roar like a Charizard!
1. Default Chapter

Reminder: Pokémon and its characters are the copy right of Nintendo, Game Freak and 4kids WB productions. Of course, Satoshi Tajiri too...  
  
DARK FIRE  
By Arcaine Kid  
  
Chapter 1 - The Beginning  
  
  
Rain.   
  
But...who am I? From the depths of the darkness I awoke, now only light engulfed me like an embracing mother. It stung my eyes like a hive of bees, and in frantic I gave a weak cry that escaped from my throat. The branch that supported me could hold on no longer, and broke with a resounding snap.  
  
CCCCCCRRRRRAAAACCCKK! Helpless, and my entire body feeling like lead, I crashed through another dozen branches, an abandoned Fearow nest, before finally hurtled into a puddle of water. Pain jolted into me once more.  
  
What luck.  
  
Such bad luck.  
  
However surprisingly the water seemed to soothe me before I felt the soreness no more. Yet my mind is longer focusing on movement, I lay there gasping, my vision blurred and with red spots. As I seemed to drift back into the darkness I came from, I have no consciousness I was picked up and carried away...  
  
  
(Nurse Joy's P.O.V)   
  
I was worried.  
  
The truth is very...very...very...worried.  
  
These days Pokémon trainers are always battling. Every moment I had no rest - Chansey, Blissey, Miltank, and Drowzee are tired for all time. And it ended up I had to heal them instead of healing other people. That was no easy job.  
  
Yet it was not the reason that was haunting my mind. When I mentioned - Pokémon  
Trainers are always battling - I didn't mean those scanty little fights ten years ago. It implies the terrible thing happening in the Pokémon world. Something I wouldn't want to remember I either.  
  
Then my thoughts was switched to what I held in my arms - a deathly white lizard that should always be in red not like the horror I'm cleaving. That was because it is supposed to be Pokémon 004 - Charmander. Cute and fiery at the same time.  
  
Fire, ice/water, lightning, and dark Pokémon were already wiped out off this planet. Even the smarty-pants Professor Oak had enlightened me with their extinction here. There are notes, readings, and even witnesses to prove it. Now I'm totally unnerved.  
  
Why am I holding this thing?  
  
Is it a freak? Something unnatural, one in a millionth?  
  
Or was it preordained to be something else?  
  
I shook off the contemplation in my head. Whatever it is, my only job is to restore it back to perfect health. My raincoat whipping my legs as the wind blew fiercely, I pushed open the doors of the Pokémon Center. Chansey stood not far from me, a look of fear in its eyes.  
  
Joy, It replied urgently. Is that a Charmander?  
  
"Yep." I hastily replied and dashed to the emergency room. "You, Drowzee and Miltank are to report to Scope 415...now!"  
  
As Chansey and me dashed off in different directions, I took a deep breath before entering the area. I had always hope I wouldn't have to see all of this, but yet it would make me loathe if I think like that. Whilst I pushed open the flaps, a pungent smell of blood and plasma was in the air.  
  
That was because I'm now in a capacity occupied by two hundred ailing people. Community that was injured, dying, sick and some even became mad. Several wailed like Houndooms with their mouths foaming as I passed by them and struggled to move, but to no avail for they were chained.  
  
Intuition told me I better hurry on to the operating section, so I ran. My brogues went clicking clacking against the floor before I leapt into the room, closed the door, and sucked in a sharp breath.  
  
By at the moment, the Charmander I was holding started to stir. Miltank and Chansey were already there, and I quickly placed the Fire Pokémon on the bed with my face red as a tomato. And that was when the weirdest operation in my life.  
  
"Drowzee!" I called out in more of a commander's tone than a nurse. "Prepare for a Disable anytime, in case the Charmander starts to struggle." Then I turned to look at Chansey and Miltank and they both gave me thumbs up; they know what to do.  
  
The Charmander seem to be getting on okay. But yet I've heard from my grandma's mouth that wherever a newborn Pokémon isn't the right colour, it is not...  
  
My predictions were correct. Almost, actually. The scale has indicated the Charmander's heartbeat was going stronger, which was very unlike for a newborn yet. But the colour...air shortage? It was then when the Charmander's eyes suddenly snapped open wide and it gave a low wail before belching a blaze of eerie shadowy fire. Immediately Drowzee leapt to his feet, eyes glowing purplish blue to perform the Disable attack. However it had no effect - the Charmander struggled and its body began to crackle with black and white lightning.  
  
I thought we were history.  
  
Then Chansey waddled out, her body shimmering with sheen of unholy blue. A faint clinking of bells could be heard, and at once the Charmander calmed down to an eerie calmness, still staring at us with its solid black eyes.  
  
"Thanks for your Heal Bell, Chansey," I replied gratefully but not noticing something. "We better continue now."  
  
Miltank nodded, her face showing signs of strain from doing the Milk Drink move. Instinctively, I could sense Charmander was feeling concern for it, but was too weak to say it out.  
  
Should I do it now, Miltank sighed. Carrie?  
  
Without me realizing, I gazed hard at my Miltank and growled, "Don't ever call me by that name again." I must have sounded more like a demon, for the Charmander shrank back but started coughing excessively. Immediately my anger changed to alarm. Just as startled as me, Miltank ran over and started pumping the Milk Drink. I glanced sideways to the scale - the Pokémon's heartbeat was fainter every second!  
  
BBBBBRRRRUUUMM! The hospital shook as if struck by an earthquake. Everybody in the emergency room was off his or her feet, but by the stroke of luck, the Charmander landed in my arms as it spitted out clear fluid. "Ar!" It squeaked, but still rather weakly.   
  
"Well so soon?" I groaned, but suddenly noticing the Charmander was still white, and strangely enough a dark coloured fire radiated at the tip of its tail. It was then fear engulfed my mind once more. It was truly a freak of Pokémon nature! However my thoughts of dread were snapped when Dane, my assistant, burst in.  
  
"Nurse Joy!" Dane called, as the hospital shook once more and the wailings grew louder. His face was ashen white like the Charmander. "Newbark is under siege! By the four Divinities!" More wailings were heard from outside.  
  
Nevertheless, suddenly a blast of white-hot flames erupted above our heads before as if it had its own mentality, burst through the next door. Death cries were heard from the room before the flames died down, and only ashes and blackened remains linger about. Dane, the remaining Pokémon, and me were shocked.  
Oh my god...Chansey gasped.  
  
The room smelled musty of filth and blood - and an enormous creature with a knobbed, long tail, and a catlike-head stood among the ruins, crying out a reverberation that at first sounded melodious before it turned into hideous battle-screams. At last it spotted us (that stayed rooted on the spot, dummy us) and arched its long neck, a purplish-yellow energy building up in its mouth.  
  
Dane must have been at least braver than us, for he threw out four Pokéballs that soon revealed four Pokémon that are Gyarados, Diglett, Slowpoke, and Arcanine. "Gyarados, Wrap! Diglett, try to Fissure under its legs! Arcanine, use Extremespeed!" Dane called out before turning to us and motioned to the exit door. "And you all...get out before it's too late."   
  
I didn't have an option to make anyway; Drowzee, Chansey, and Miltank were pushing themselves and me with the Charmander out before we heard Dan saying, "Slowpoke, Mega Punch!" And everything went bright, consumed by flames. I thought it'd be vivid forever, prior to the darkness that I never knew.  
  
  
(The Charmander's P.O.V)  
  
Pallid was what I saw myself as I opened my dark blackish-gold eyes. Curious, I sniffed the air to only be met with a horrible reek - the tang of death. The murky flame on my tail blazed brighter as I felt lonely and frightened.  
  
Where was the nurse? To me, the collapsed hospital seemed so vast unlike to the humans whom thought as small spaces until I could not see her. I cried out weakly, hoping someone will find me when I was answered by a terrible howl! Hastily I turned around to only be face-to-face with a creature with three-fingered arms. An almost rounded, humanoid face with cruel eyes at the end of a long neck. It stretched its silver-white wings and purple two-toed legs before snapping its blunt tail tipped with sharp spikes towards me.  
  
WHO ARE YOU, O WEAK ONE, TO STILL BREATHE ON MY TERRA FIRMA? It growled, a resounding sound that shook the earth. Already I could see blue spikes over a metre rising on its back. However its angry tone changed into a malicious chortle. WHO CARES ANYWAY? The creature boomed and licked its lips. I HAVEN'T TASTED A FIRE TYPE FOR A LONG TIME ...MAYBE I PREFER IT... DROWNED AND SHREDDED!  
  
At once I knew I was in trouble.  
  
Let's make this light... The Pokémon growled while its glowing blue eyes focused on me. However my mind was blurred and I couldn't understand what was going on - except I'm going to be eaten. I stumbled backwards in fear, feeling like a rotten cornered rat. As if nobody could help me.  
  
HYDRO PUMP! A sinister voice broke my thoughts before I saw an oncoming explosion of water towards me. Instinctively I dodged beneath me and splashed harmlessly behind. Each of the Hydro Pumps could I avoid, but where my agility sprout from at this early level...I could not know. I could tell the adversary was already angry and frustrated at its attempts. HYPER BEAM! THIS BETTER HIT! It roared and before long a glowing sphere of yellow energy formed in its mouth as it arched its neck.   
  
A blinding light engulfed me, and pain shot through me like a searing blade. I felt like burning, and burning, and burning in hell forever... for perpetuity. Until suddenly the excruciate changed into immense calmness. Eerie tranquil. Like never before.   
  
Then it happened.  
  
It was like a voice, from the depths of my mind, whispered silently only to me alone, "...Ominous Illumination...". A surge of energy erupted from somewhere, within me where I couldn't grasp...where I couldn't understand...but I could feel colossal heat and vast supernatural crackling around me.  
  
WHAT THE...WWWWAAAHH! The Pokémon yelped in pain as a dark, yet white comet smashed into it, shattering its blue, shell like armour on its chest into a thousand pieces. Instantaneously, I could sense both of us felt agony like never before. For forever and a day it seemed before finally the vigour I held dispersed and fell onto my knees.  
  
Perpetual laughter rang from the Pokémon's mouth as I watched on amazed, restored the breastplate on its chest once more. Flying up in the air, it growled, YOU'RE LUCKY FOR NOW, DIMINUTIVE CHARMANDER. TTHE NEXT TIME WE CROSS PATHS, YOU'LL BE A BITE TO EAT BEFORE I FINISH WHAT WAS LEFT OFT HIS WORLD. BUT NO AT THIS INSTANT...I'M TOO WEAK. BUT SOONER WILL YOU KNOW THE TRUE POWER OF THE FOUR DIVINITIES!  
  
Melodious notes were heard sooner than the terrific mêlée bellows as it disappeared in the overcast clouds. I could only stare after it in surprise with my slightly golden eyes, wondering what did it mean of the earth. I could only survey the blackened sun ebbing away as if light will be going off forever.  
  
Then I watched.  
  
And watched.  
  
And watched.  
  
And watched. 


	2. The Unexpected One

Reminder: Pokémon and its characters are the copy right of Nintendo, Game Freak and 4kids WB productions. Of course, Satoshi Tajiri too…

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction…and I never like sarcastic remarks. It take me a damn long time to finish the second chapter…and that means the third chapter can actually be only finished in a month. 

DARK FIRE 

By Arcaine Kid

Chapter 2 – The Unexpected One 

 (Nurse Joy's P.O.V)

 Bleak blackness was the first thing that welcomes me before I jolt up, only to sense a scorching pain at my back. My vision blurring in and out – I would have think that I got to wear glasses, but I manage to catch what was around me. In fact, I wasn't concern about the ruined sanatorium in this area but only my Pokémon and the patients. I heard a groan of splitting wood at the back of me before it crash on to my leg in a pile of oak. 

 I will have scream for the distress was far too unbearable – the wood was embedding itself into my knees. However no matter how much I try to, no words are coming out. The air was thick with dust until I felt myself choking with tears. It was in an anticipation of slow death that moment before a flurry of gloomy conflagration burn through the wooden beams that held me down, scarcely missing my body. 

 Anxiety was all could I feeling that time – who saved me? Everywhere was obscure by hazy powder before I could feel sudden warmth beside me. I turned around to look; to see the Charmander I met earlier! For the first time I feel glad…at least a Pokémon I saw previously is now alongside. However, where are Miltank, Chansey, Drowzee and…Blissey?

 Then a thought strikes me. Blissey was in the same room when that darn Pokémon use its Aeroblast attack. Unconsciously, a tear slide down my cheek as the white Charmander look forlornly on – probably poor Blissey was dead. Maybe the others have shared the same fate – they were within the radius of the Hyper Beam during that time. Then I'm just alone now, with no one left I'm familiar with.

 Alone.

 Alone.

 Alone.

 But not alone as I thought! What if that first Divinity was still around? Watching us from a distance? Waiting for us to crack and lag behind and finally gobble us up? Or torture us for information on other settlements after capturing us? All those horrible imaginations of mine swirled inside my head. No…Professor Oak has said that it couldn't stay too long when the storm was over. Water Pokémon couldn't stay out of the water excessively nowadays or they will dry out. Then I breathe a sigh of extreme relief.

 Maybe that guy should be an anxiety curer instead of a professor.  

 (Charmander's P.O.V)     

 Boy, was I thankful when I saw the Nurse. It was a dismal, hot night and especially I could intuitively sense both Dark and Ghost Pokémon lurking around, hungry for living flesh. Having someone bigger than me could make me much more comfortable. But then, when I witness her crying, I was wondering: what in the world happened?

 Every since I came into this world (goodness I know how I actually done it) everything seems foreboding…dangerous…unexpected. I have a good load of questions to ask the Nurse, but then something pull me back from doing so. Probably she couldn't understand Pokémon language. But that wasn't the reason.

 _"Ccccchhhhaaarr!"_ I cry out in sudden pain, as an unholy aura of white and colossal blackness engulf my elfin form. The sound of raw energy crackling around me must be devastating, for the Nurse was backing away in fright. She seems to be gripping something behind her back, as she edge further from me.    

"You…" She mumbles out the words. "…are unnatural. You…could be one of them. I don't know your intention, but don't…disturb me! " I was totally overcome by her expression of verbalization – why did she suddenly act so antagonistic towards me? I try to come closer, before something hard whack my head, and I fall into blackness I've never seen…

(Nurse Joy's P.O.V)    

 Well, I was quite sorry to hit someone too hard that have save me before. However, the Charmander was…eerie, unnerving. I've only recall that such creatures with abnormal powers are from the leftover forces of the Four Divinities…but such a cute Charmander? Oh my God. 

 I take out a translucent silver Pokéball, and look reluctantly inside. If I send it to the ODOD, (Organisation of Destruction for Divinities) it'll surely rot in that place until its last breath. If I go to Professor Oak, I will have to listen to his endless rants about new Pokémon. Which was better?

 Of course, the second option was mine.

 Pallet Town was nothing less than ruins except for a few buildings left standing. A man stands alone among the aging debris, his brown hair whipping in the wind. Maybe he shouldn't be a Professor at all, he chuckle to himself; better be an astronaut than to stay in this darn world. It was a good sixteen long years ever since the Team Rocket Organisation pull down the entire Pokémon League, resulting in a terrible oblivion. Despite having a stronghold in both quality and quantity, the League lost after a mysterious killer assassinates the Master.

 "Professor Oak! Professor Oak!" A voice breaks him from his thoughts. He turns around in bewilderment, before catching sight of a teenage girl prancing towards him, her orange hair billowing behind like a blazing cape. _How I hate being called like that. It makes me feel dang so old._ He contemplates.

 "Correction…Professor _Gary _Oak." Gary growl. "Professor Oak is my Gramps's name, and I expect everyone to call me a grandpa? And I'm not eighty years old – barely over thirty yet I am! Carrie, at least respect your elders, especially me in a proper manner. I bet you remembered last time when you're six, Aunt May gave you a trouncing for calling her May the Mayday, on month May, went to sat on a Mayflower full of Weedles! You should know that she is frightened of bugs and love those flowers, and I was sure she wouldn't dream to do so but almost sat on one when you said that! Oh yeah, if you ever want to have more Pokémon, there is a pack of wild Umbreons at the west of Viridian Settlement, a school of golden Gyarados in the Lake of Rage, flocks of Fearows and Mukrows over the skies of Fuchsia City and swarms of Yanmas at the National Park. Right now, I'm please to tell you that I'm currently working on the four mysterious Pokémon: Lugia, La – "

 "CHAR!" Poor Gary was cut off from his sentence when a blur of white hit him head on, knocking him down like a bowling pin (and also rescue poor Carrie from his blabbing). He struggles to take the thing off him, to only come face-to-face with a…white Charmander? Giving a yell of fright, Gary thrash about to get on his feet and to take a Pokéball out. However Carrie manage to catch his hand in midair.

 "Professor," She warns as Gary glare daggers at the nurse. "I think you better not waste your Pokémon's energy when you can reserve it for any assault. You should have known that the Newbark Sanatorium Headquarters was under siege just last evening."

 Gary's face of annoyance was transform into an expression of seriousness. "And you came all the way here to Pallet to meet me? Aren't you aware that the other Divinities can be around?" The Charmander look warily at them before finally the Professor takes notice about it.

 "Moreover what can a Charmander with this weird colour protect you from anything?" Gary scoffs rudely as he fumble to take out something from his pocket. Carrie was all smiles as a glint twinkle in her eyes – she was glad he was doing it without _her_ explaining what she wants him to do…examining uncanny Pokémon! She happily sits on the grass, waiting for the professor's answers.

 Gary appear to be sweating when he inspect the perplex Charmander with the gadget. Finally after two minutes, he look up and stammer, "Better we take it to the ODOD."

 Carrie gasps in shock.

 A cruel eye surveys the area of forests below it, its atrocious smirk in plain sight. The gigantic colourful wings around its stubby arms almost block out the sunlight. It know that even in a thousand years time, humans will never change from the idiotic things they progress from. Really stupid, it has to agree.

 "_And even a population will by no means could fill me…_" It sinisterly thought before the reek of something familiar…something foreboding…was whiff out. The 'alarms' are instinctively rising within its mind. The enormous Pokémon extend its talons, before giving out a deathly cry.  "_Another meal today…!_" Was the deliberation in its head as it become a blurring whirl of demise falling through the sky…

 "Did you hear that?" Gary reply as a deafening sound echo around the regions of Pallet Town. The white Charmander's tail perks up in surprise at both his voice and the terrible resonance. Yet Carrie seems to ignore it and turn her attention to Gary. (You have to see her face before you squeak in fright)

 "WE ARE NOT GOING TO SEND IT TO THE ODOD!" She spit the words out, her nostrils flaring. Anyone will think she kind of look like a bull, the Charmander thought. This time, it was Gary's turn to get irate.

 "Carrie, its energy levels exceeds a normal Pokémon," Gary declares heatedly although he was gritting his teeth to calm himself down. "For all you know, it is a Divinity in disguise! You can't be so straightforward these days!"

 "Who says? It saved my life!"

"CHAR! CHAR! CHAR!"

 "Keep quiet! Carrie, even if you don't want to dump that lizard, then release it back where you found it… and maybe we won't be quarrelling now!"

 "CHAR! CHAR! CHAR!"

 "Shut up! And I can't! Wherever I go, it follows! Maybe more like my shadow! And you're sounding more like an old lady!"

 "CHAR! CHAR! CHAR!"

 A purple shadow hovers above them, and release a blast of fire that neatly scorch the pastures of Pallet in one hit. It giggles for a moment before swooping above them, rising up dust up into the air. It was a good thing too – the Charmander agree – that Gary and Carrie immediately stop quarrelling.

 "MEOUOU!" Was the inhumane cry from its throat and it plunge towards the trio, its golden beak wide open and dripping with saliva. Luckily for them, Gary swipe out a Pokéball that contain Nidoking, who immediately come out even before he throws the Pokéball. Using its massive body as a shield, the drill Pokémon absorb the wild plunge of the Meouou, before dealing it with a Horn Drill.

 Unfortunately for now, the creature was barely hurt. It rises up in the air, squawking furiously. Also impervious to the damage, Nidoking speed up fast with its horn glowing while ignoring the livid flames then prior to using one of them to spring it up. Crude lightning rustle around both the flying and ground Pokémon in blinding lights.

 Gary smiles darkly as Carrie watch with eyes bigger than dinner plates. "Nidoking is over level eight hundred or maybe nine hundred, I think. In just two weeks. And intense training." Sizzles tear through the air in resounding reverberations.

 However suddenly a dark ball surround Nidoking and shatter into a thousand pieces. The ground/poison Pokémon holler in extreme pain before falling to the ground, its chest armour break open. Having no other choice than to send out another Pokémon, Gary grimly throws a blue Pokéball and a silhouette of giant dog appear behind them.

 "Carrie!" Gary calls out as he hoists himself onto the fire Pokémon before the red-hair nurse leap upon the fiery dog. With a bellow, Arcanine bound away, along with Meouou hot at their heels. But only the little white Charmander notice that the bird was forming small portions of rock and dust around its torso.

 _WWWWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOSSSHH!_ It was too late. The dust devil hit the foursome straight on, sending them flying off. It was simply when Gary orders his Arcanine to use Extremespeed to get out of the Sandstorm – they will have been history.

Landing softly on its paws, Arcanine turn around and snarl fiercely before attacking head on. Meouou shriek in surprise and manage to dodge narrowly from Arcanine's Take Down attack. Once again Meouou lunge above them beforehand the Arcanine and discharge a purple beam.

 This while, Arcanine leap once more to avoid the rays but the psychic energy transform into a serpent that wrap around its legs. Howling in frustration, Arcanine fall to the ground, legs disable and left its passengers vulnerable. Screeching in delight, Meouou catch hold of Carrie and Gary before even anyone can say a word. 

 "_Die, dummy scams!_" It screams in victory to the two humans clutch tightly in its talons. "_Your Pokémon may be tough, but I'm the toughest Divinity around!_"Licking its beak, it bends over to take a bite out of Gary, who then swiftly ducks the enormous bill. He gives the offending bird a direct kick to the eye. However doing so made Meouou let go of Gary, and he felt wind whistling in his ears as he fall down, down, down… 

 A cloud of darkness envelope beneath Gary all of a sudden, who tumble gently into it. A flare of shadowy flames spurt from below and beat against the Meouou. The psychic/fire Pokémon yowl before releasing the last captive – Carrie falls beside Gary himself, full of relief being out of the creature's talons. However the danger wasn't over yet – Meouou fly in circles to sidestep the oncoming darkening fires before swooping down.

 For one moment, Carrie and Gary thought that Meouou have come to seize them again, before the Divinity soars past them as if they haven't exist there. In amazement, the both of them peer over the edge of the dark clouds…never knowing what they will see next. The lone white Charmander, has now turn a bleak shade of dimming dark blue and black, swerve to one side at the last moment when the Meouou crash where it last stand. 

 "_Impervious dim dupe…!_"  Meouou taunt as its eyes glow like two embers as it loom over the dark Charmander, its flame on the tail turning white-hot. "_I was saving you for the last…but since the squeaky wheel gets the grease…you're dead meat!_" At those words, the Pokémon take to the air, an unholy mixture of flames and purple mist cloaking around it. The air around them alters as dark as night, or maybe darker still as the Meouou seems to be absorbing all the light even from the Sun. Time look as if to be going on slower…and slower…and slower before approximately Meouou release the ultimate energy, and at the same time crying out, "_PHOENIX NEBULAE!!!!!!_"

 The assail sear through the air like a knife, and undertake the very form of a meteor. Although its target was direct towards the Charmander, the fire salamander was unnervingly calm. Even before Gary can say, "Gosh!" it quickly raises its paws up in the stir of the instant and immediately a translucent buffer enclose it, a variety of white, red, amethyst, orange, yellow, brown and silver colours swirl in beautiful combination. It was the last-ditch for the Meouou.

 The meteor dissolves harmlessly over Charmander's shield, before suddenly backtracking to Meouou. The sight of Meouou's feathers peeling off and its flesh burning was too horrifying until Carrie has to turn away. In the end, only a black skeleton falls to the ground from the sky and turn into ashes. Then a zephyr picks up, and what was the remains of Meouou was no more.

 The Charmander at turn white once more, and the flame on its tail switch into a murky affect. Gazing at them cutely with its golden eyes, it smiles the way Charmanders do and squeak,

 "Char?"

 **(Not far off…)**

 A Tyrannitar barge into the commanding room, panting for the armour ridiculously it has put on slow down the need of urgency. No matter what, it tries to walk silently towards another silhouette in the middle, but being clumsy…well, made a lot of noise. The silhouette's eyes snap open, and glow a dark yellow as it catch sight of the shivering Tyrannitar. 

 **_Who dares to disturb me…shall pay!_** It boom and a dark appendage develop from the silhouette and clutch around the Tyrannitar's neck, thus choking it. If it haven't splutter out the words, it would have been dead.

 "Master!" It roars as it struggles to take the tentacle off. "Meouou is dead…and we found a new force moving around. Lugiew said it was a Charmander! Our Fearow air forces have detected it is coming to our way with two humans!"

 At that, the limb loosen its grip around the dark/ground Pokémon and it fall to the ground, coughing to take back the air it lost. The silhouette smiles enigmatically as it turns away from the Tyrannitar. **_Then let them in…you could take care of them easily…don't you, Commandant Tyrannitar?_** Trembling with fright, the Tyrannitar nod its head furiously before running out of the dark room. The contour laughs unrepentantly that echo through the plains.

   

 **_I know everything you don't; the three of you…_**The profile snicker balefully as a blurry hologram of two persons and a Charmander appear in the middle of the area. **_You may find me, but by the time it is…be exceedingly at the last. Many have tried to defeat me…and you'll transpire as the last few…_**

 Gary was only a speck in the distance as he rides on Arcanine towards Viridian Forest. He gives her nothing else to help her, except a pallid Pokéball and saying, "From your father, to aid you anytime." Charmander give a quizzically look at her and sigh tiredly. Carrie considers she has no one to accompany her, except a creepy fire Pokémon.

 "Maybe you're sincere in helping me," Carrie jokingly scolds the Charmander. "But to admit, you are terribly cute. But as my father said, never judge a book by its cover."

 "Char?" 

 "Good. Then we're going off to Pewter."

 "Char."

 But then Carrie suddenly regrets her decision to go to Pewter by the time she set her foot in the grounds. It holds many memories to harsh too bear…and one of the worst – her uncle die here…horribly. The Charmander's tail perk up again as it sense hostility in the air. The famous Pewter City Gym lay in ruins, and even the well-known Stonework Tower have its solid granite roof blown off.

 "Carrie…!" A faint voice calls out, sounding more like a ghost than a human being. Then a rather crinkly hand come from nowhere in the thick mist and pull her inside…a hut! Strangely enough, the Charmander follow her within as if there wasn't anything erroneous around. That is, if the person who pull her was a friend.

 "Ah…Carrie. So long no see." An aging woman reply to her utmost surprise from the corner of the disintegrating hut. The woman's hair was blue, with a few streaks of white in it. Carrie have to take a few minutes to remember before she at last recognize the lady, her face full of joy.

 "Aunt Duplica! Is that you? Gosh, you look older than two years ago!"

 Duplica smile rather painfully, but from her expression, she was glad to meet up with Carrie once more. "Ever since my husband, or your uncle died, I felt pretty stressed being alone. Living in Pewter hasn't any joy anymore…no trainers to see or help. The world is already a changed place from the one sixteen years ago."

 Carrie rubs her wrists, which have ache from just now. "Aunt Duplica," She responds sheepishly as she wince. "Next time can you try saying hello? Gosh, your grip is worst than I thought." The Charmander squeak rather annoyingly, as if agreeing with Carrie. At that jiffy, Duplica catch notice of the Pokémon.

 "Dear Carrie," Duplica start. "Is that your new Pokémon? My, you do have a weird taste…how in the world you made it white in colour, hmm…?"

 Carrie blush fiercely at her aunt's words. "No…I found it injured…I heal it…it saved me two times…and now it won't leave me…"

 Even before Duplica can say anything at Carrie's responds, a man barge into the hut, a fresh large gash streaking across back. Subsequently, he collapse on the ground, only muttering, "Brock's Onix…Brock's Onix…" The two of them look at each other, the same question ringing in their heads. What did he mean?

 A large silhouette slither around the Stonework Tower, as its diamond-hard skin protect it from the relentless stabs of spears, hatchets, and machetes from the remaining citizens of Pewter City. It flicks its pebbles-stud tail into a pile of sand towards the civilians, blinding them for a moment. But one of them manages to throw his axe so accurately in the sandstorm until it hit the creature's eye. It stop dumbfounds by the wound, before all of a sudden moan in pain and roar in an extreme tantrum.

 _RRRRRRAAAAAUUUUGGGHH!_ The ear-splitting sound echoes everywhere, and in a fright, the public disperse in fright. However those who are the slowest to leave are being squash by the rock Pokémon. Carrie was the only human who was standing, watching the rampage of the giant Onix. While the earth shake as the Onix draw closer to the houses, Duplica grab hold of Carrie and was appearing to be dragging the girl as she run.

 "Aunt Duplica!" Carrie yells over the din. "That's uncle's Onix, isn't it?"

 "Char!" 

"Of course it is!" Duplica retort back and immediately duck as a pile of rocks skim over her head. "I know my husband's Pokémon by a single look! Strange enough, it was bigger than the last time I saw it…" 

 _RRRRRRAAAAAUUUUGGGHH! _The bellow rings in the regions of Pewter once more. However several valiant trainers have send out their aquatic Pokémon and it seems the Onix will be in deep trouble. Knowing its weakness over water will corrode its hide, the Onix turn around quickly to retreat. Nevertheless, a Vaporeon leap out from the debris and spurt a Hydro Pump that slam into the rock Pokémon 's head. In just a few seconds, the Onix had a massive hole expose at the back of its cranium.

 "I HAVE GIVEN YOU ALL YOUR CHANCES…" It suddenly speaks, to the utmost surprise of the others. "BUT YOU TRASH IT AWAY…VERY WELL, I GIVE YOU LIKELIHOOD TO FIGHT ME…FOR YOUR PUNY LIVES!"

 At that, five other heads burst from Onix's neck, but however larger than the original, and needle-sharp teeth fills their mouths. One trainer, unheeding the danger, orders his Blastoise to use Water Gun into the original Onix head. The mighty tortoise Pokémon was showing signs of fright, but being obedient, it stomp forward and lash three blasts of water, two that curve sideways and the last one enough to fill a pool.

 Conversely, the five mutant heads group protectively around the main head, and the streams splash harmlessly at them. "FOOL!" They roar, and the Blastoise squeak pathetically. "NOW I'LL SHOW YOU MY POWER…PRIMEVAL TEMPEST!"

 Strong winds shaping like giant Aerodactyls erupt from the monsters' mouths, tossing the Blastoise and its trainer up into the air. Two of the 'Hydra' Onix heads thrust out, and the two of them (Blastoise and trainer) are instantaneously gone. At this, those who stand and watch run away squeaking like mice. Many are unlucky – several snaps from the Onix and they are history. That continues until finally it looms behind Carrie, Duplica, and Charmander.

 "WAIT A MINUTE…" It hisses as its red eyes blink in recognition. Its entire heads rears back in revelation. "YOU'RE DUPLICA…MY TRAINER'S COMPANION…"

 "Right!" Duplica retort, not conscious she was stepping backwards instinctively. "You're a good Onix then…but now you stink! Ditto, Transform!"

 A pink blob jumps from behind them, and immediately a blue-scaly dragon takes its place. "GYRA!" Ditto snickers immorally and discharges a full force Blizzard at its adversary. Some of Onix's heads fall off frozen to the ground, and Ditto obtain the opportunity to form a whirlpool around Onix. As Onix collapse in pain, Ditto pound it deeper into the ground with Hyper Beam, stirring dust up to the air, clouding all their vision.

 Silence.

 Silence.

 Silence.

 "Aunt…is it gone?" Carrie whisper, sounding a bit more like a five years-old asking her father if there is a monster under her bed. However Duplica wasn't so sure…the choking filth obscures her sight. She can barely make out the form of a huge silhouette – probably Ditto still in the form of a Gyarados.  

 "Ditto, come back!" Duplica calls out, but Ditto seems to disappear deeper into the brown 'fog'. There was a soft cry of exclamation, scarcely audible to their ears. On the contrary, Duplica know it means trouble. This time, the call change into a shriek of pain ringing, stopping the survivors in their tracks.

 A soft rumble tremble just beneath their feet, and slight cracks appear at the ground. What is happening? Was the thought in everyone's' minds. Then all of a sudden, a longish body barge to the surface, exploding shards of rock ubiquitously. Two glaring points of red was all Carrie sees.

 "NO ONE CAN BEAT ME…EVEN AGAINST MY ELEMENT!" Onix snarls, and toss the mangle body of a Gyarados, pink liquid oozing from the corpse. "AND ONE OF YOU WILL DEPART THIS LIFE WITH THE ULTIMATE PRICE!"

 Carrie scream helplessly as the Onix catch hold of her in its mouth and whack those away who tries to save her. Giving a last devious smile to the others, it tunnel through the earth and disappear from sight. Duplica run towards the gigantic hole and fall to her knees beside it while still gaping with disbelief, with the white Charmander at her side. Most likely upset to lose its friend unexpectedly, the fire Pokemon gazes forlornly into the hole, before hollering out loud, 

 "Char…!"   

 There…I'm finish it by now! I hope you all enjoy it…my fingers are stiff to end it for my sake! Anyway, Stonework Tower doesn't exist in the Pokémon world, but I get the idea anyway from the Brass/Tin Tower at Ecruteak City. If I suck at it or anything, tell me in my reviews. Hasta la vista! ~ Arcaine Kid


End file.
